Broken Hero
by TellatrixForever
Summary: Ron and his wife Daphne are assigned to investigate a string of murders. It soon becomes clear that an old friend is responsible. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Broken Hero**

**Summary: Ron and his wife Daphne are assigned to investigate a string of murders. It soon becomes clear that an old friend is responsible. AU.**

**Rated T for Violence and Language. **

**Many thanks to the Teacher's Lounge for their support. And thank you, AHighAndLonesomeSound, for being my Beta Reader. I don't own anything except this idea.**

**June 28th, 2007, Ronald Weasley's Office**

"What the bloody hell am I supposed to do now?" I asked myself as I stared at the clean desk in front of me.

There were no active cases. All of my paperwork is done. There haven't any parole violations from anybody. Nobody has killed anyone to the best of my knowledge. I've had so much free time today that I actually cleaned my entire office for once.

I even got some spots in this office that I didn't even know existed.

I know I said I wouldn't play Wizard's Chess with myself at work, but damn it, what am I supposed to do?

Maybe I could go see Tonks? She's always got something to do. Or maybe I could go home early. My Boss is always saying I need to take more time off.

I was contemplating this when Tonks walked in with a big file in her arms. This is good.

"Wotcher, Ron."

"Hey Tonks. What's new?"

She took a seat and laid the file on my desk before taking a deep breath.

"Ron, we have a bad one," was what she said before I took the file and opened it.

I've been an Auror for nearly ten years now. I've been in the Homicide Division for four years. I've seen my share of messed up things. But this takes the cake. They were barely recognizable. Some had been torn to pieces. Really fucked up shit.

I barely heard Tonks explain what had been going on. Over a hundred dead bodies of Dark Wizards had been found in a storage locker. All of them reported missing since the year 2000.

"Who found the bodies?" I asked.

She ran her fingers through her hair and stared at the ceiling.

"A couple of Teenagers."

I rolled my head and closed the file before I threw up. I needed a drink and I hadn't even started the case yet. What kind of sick bastard does this?

"Any suspects?"

She shook her head. Great. Just great. Over a hundred bodies and we don't have a suspect.

I grabbed my wand from my desk, picked the file up and said, "I'm going to see Daphne and get a stake-out started."

Tonks stood up as well and replied, "I'd recommend the Wyvern's Inn to start."

"Thanks." was all I said as I made my way to my partner's office. I've known Daphne Greengrass for sixteen years. The only witch braver than her is Hermione Granger. She's the sweetest woman I've ever met.

She's also been my wife for coming up on five years now.

I knocked on the door a few times.

"Come in!"

I walked in and came face to face with my brunette wife. My God she looked beautiful.

"Hey Ron!"

I took a seat in front of her and said, "We have a case." before handing her the file.

It only took a few minutes before we had made out a plan.

**Knock-Turn Alley, 9:00 P.M., Wyvern's Inn**

"Who do you think it was?" she asked me as our drinks arrived. Hot cocoa was on the menu tonight and damn if it wasn't good.

"Could be anyone," was what I said before glancing around the pub. It was a slow night. Not a lot of people around. Maybe the guy won't show up.

I knew that Dark Wizard's aren't exactly the most popular people out there, even though I know now that not all of them are evil. That made me think of my own misguided youth. Back then everything was Black and White. Slytherins were evil. Gryffindors were good.

I glanced at Daphne and smiled. Boy was I wrong. I don't know where I'd be if I still thought those stupid things.

Anyways though, it really could be anyone doing it. But it was probably a survivor of the Second War, if you ask me. Probably someone who fought against Voldemort's Army.

"So, you remember what day is coming up?" brought me out of my thoughts to her smiling face.

"Yep. 5 year anniversary. Where do you want to go?"

Her smile suddenly vanished and she pointed behind me, careful not to raise her arm.

"Guy two tables behind you." I slipped into business mode and turned around, my hand already on my wand. The man was cloaked, even though he was inside. He was twitching, seemed like he couldn't sit still.

"Want to go over and talk to him?" was my response. She nodded and we both got up, slowly, and made our way to the man in the cloak.

Then he made a move for his wand. We both had ours out as he started casting Killing Curses everywhere. Hell had broken loose.

"Drop your wand right now!" Daphne yelled out.

"Do as she says!"

The man stopped, as if he was stunned. He lifted his hood and as he did, he spoke, "Ron? Daphne?"

A chill went up my back as the hood went to his back. No way. No bloody way. My eyes had to be lying to me. But they weren't.

It was Neville Longbottom.

**Didn't see that coming, now did you? Please leave a review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Neville?!"

I can't believe it. There is no way Neville Longbottom has gone evil. Can't be.

It took me a minute to process this information. Neville had definitely changed since I last saw him. And not just mentally. He had lost a lot of weight. His once black hair had started to go grey. Dark bags lined his eyes and he seemed to have a permanent scowl attached to his face that would have made Argus Filch proud.

"That's me," he deadpanned, and he decided to leaned against the table, his wand lazily pointed at the ground.

"Neville, what the bloody hell are you doing?" asked Daphne. I glanced over to her and saw she had the same look of shock that I had. Neither of us had lowered our wands.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm taking out the trash." That followed by a slight chuckle and then he did smile. Somehow it didn't fit him.

I fought down the bile rising to my throat and took a deep breath.

"So you're the one responsible for all those disappearances."

That smile turned into a full-fledged evil laugh.

"No shit, Sherlock. What was your first clue?"

This isn't right. Neville shouldn't have turned dark. It should have someone, anyone else. Not him. Not the nicest bloke I knew.

Calm yourself, Weasley. Maybe I can talk some sense into him.

"Neville, it doesn't have to be like this. Just put down your wand and let's talk about it!" I pleaded with him. Maybe if I can talk some sense into him, he'll go quietly.

"Don't really see anything to talk about Ron. I'm just delivering justice."

Son of a bitch. He's lost it. He's gone off the deep-end.

"Justice?! You call one hundred and thirty dead bodies justice?!" demanded Daphne. I saw that she had taken an incredulous look and I couldn't blame her.

Neville laughed again at that comment.

"No. I call that a work in progress. This is war, and it's not over until everyone who escaped Azkaban is punished!"

"Does that include you?" we both asked at the same time.

His evil smile vanished and instead he said, "You wanna see something cool?"

Before we could answer he jumped onto the table and aimed his wand at us.

"I've improved quite a bit since the DA, Ron!"

_"Stupefy!"_

The stunner had come from behind the counter. The Barmaid and owner of the Wyvern's Inn, Anfis Dolohov, had cast it and it had hit Neville square in the back. I smiled at the irony. Antonin Dolohov's little sister saving the day.

Except it didn't work and Neville just shrugged it off.

"Bitch, please."

Without another word, he flipped us off and apparated out of the Pub.

If I had to take a guess as to why Anfis' stunner didn't do the job, it was probably because of the fact Neville likely had on one of Fred and George's inventions: The Curse Proof Vest. George made it after the second war and it would deflect all but the strongest curses.

It's standard issue to Aurors and Hit Wizards and can be bought for 50 Galleons apiece for civilian use. Last I heard from George, it's one of their most popular items they sell.

The irony of this was not lost on my part. A crazed vigilante is on the loose. He's wearing my brother's invention. He's willing to kill anyone he sees as a Dark Wizard. And he has nothing to loose.

"Daphne, we're going to need some help." was what I said before reholstering my wand.

She did the same and looked me dead in the eyes. She was giving her special look. The one reserved for whenever I did something stupid.

"And just who'd be crazy enough to help us with this mess?

**The Next Day, Negril, Jamaica, Margaritaville, 4:30 P.M.**

Jimmy Buffett was proclaiming that life was just a tire swing and while I didn't quite know what he was talking about, I decided to roll with it.

It seemed like this what Muggles called "Happy Hour" in restaurants and pubs. It was hot, we were on the beach and everybody was wearing shorts and strange shirts with many colors on them.

But I knew who I was looking for. In fact I saw him right up ahead. He had sandals, a straw hat, swim trunks and a colorful shirt on, and was sipping on what I can only guess is some strange concoction from the Caribbean. Out of all the people I knew, I know for fact that this man is indeed crazy enough to help us with the mess that is Neville Longbottom.

I walked up in front of him. I had learned a long time ago never to sneak up on him. Not after what he'd been through.

He pushed up his straw hat. He had grown a beard since I last saw him. Bangs covered his forehead and I knew he had done that on purpose.

"Hello, Ron."

I smiled and shook his hand. "Hello, Harry."

He pulled his hat back and down asked, "What's up?"

"You got somewhere private we can talk?" I asked, looking around. This case is too sensitive to talk about in the open. Anybody could listen in.

Harry got up, drink in hand and motioned for me to follow him. We headed into Margaritaville and went into a backroom.

"You can do this?"

He snickered and said, "I can do anything. I'm the Head Bartender."

"Nice." I locked the door behind us and retrieved the file from my bottomless pouch. We sat down and I handed it to him. Only took him a few minutes to down the rest of his drink when he started reading.

"Merlin's beard! Neville?"

I nodded solemnly. I still couldn't believe it myself. I always figured it'd be Harry who snapped and became a vigilante if it ever happened.

Not that I'd let him know that.

He closed the file, got up and walked over to the mini-bar.

"You want a drink?"

"I'm good. Thanks though."

He walked back over and pushed the file towards me. I picked it up and put it back in my pouch.

"So, can you help us?" I hope I didn't sound too much like I was begging. We really need help on this.

He downed his drink, wiped his mouth and said, "No."

That hit me a like a ton of bricks. Did he just tell me no? Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived. The man who killed Voldemort. He just said no!

"Well, why not?"

He chuckled at that and scratched his beard.

"Ron, I've lived in Jamaica for nearly 8 years now. Know what has tried to hurt me?"

I shook my head. He put his left leg on the table. On the calf muscle was a nasty looking bite mark.

"A 15 foot Tiger Shark when I was learning how to swim. It took 50 stitches, but they saved my leg."

My mouth had to have dropped a bit, because I had closed my jaw after he said that.

"Besides that, nothing. No Dark Lords, no slanderous press, no nothing."

"But Harry…" I began. He held up his hand and cut me off.

"Don't 'But Harry', me. I'm sick of being the Hero. In fact…" he pulled out his wand and tapped my left and right shoulders, "I knight you, Ronald Billius Weasley, as the Hero."

He was smirking slightly, and I couldn't tell whether or not he was joking. The end result was the same though. I was on my own. I guess I got to go to my boss for help.

"See you at Christmas then, Mate."

He smiled and said, "Stop by anytime."

**Auror Department, 5:30 P.M.**

Daphne and I walked into the office and closed the door behind us. I took a deep breath and said to the back of the chair, "Head Auror Lovegood, can we have a word?"

The chair turned around Luna Lovegood faced us, smile on her face and Butterbeer cap necklace still around her neck. Hard to believe that schoolgirl I knew had become Head of the Aurors in under eight years.

"Hello Ron and Daphne. How I can help you?"

We both took a seat and explained the situation to her. She seemed deep in thought as it was laid out. It took a little, and she seemed to take all of the information in stride.

"Who could we hire as a contractor?" asked Daphne.

Luna seemed to gaze off into space. Nothing new. She always does that. But that's also where most of her brilliant ideas come from.

Finally she spoke.

"Why not Draco Malfoy? He's got plenty of contacts in the underworld. And Neville would never suspect us using him."

Silence came to the room at the mention of that…I'm not sure I can count Malfoy as a man. More like monster. Ever since the Second War, there were rumors of just what Malfoy did to earn money.

Things involving hiring himself out for Wetwork and taking the ears off his victims for trophies.

The Auror Homicide Division has been trying to pin something on him for years. He's always slipped through the cracks somehow.

"Luna, you realize that Draco Malfoy is a sociopath, right? And that he's suspected of killing over fifty people?" asked Daphne.

We both had our reasons for hating Malfoy. Mine was that he tormented and tried to kill my best mate all throughout Hogwarts. He didn't even get Azkaban for when he became a Death Eater.

Daphne's was a bit different. Malfoy had married her sister, Astoria Greengrass.

If you ask me, Astoria is just as mad as Bellatrix Lestrange was. My sister-in law scares the shit out of me.

Before Luna could answer, Tonks opened the door and said, "We have another body."

**Knockturn Alley, 5:45 P.M.**

"Bloody Hell." was all me and Daphne had say about the scene. The man, and I assume it is a man or once was, had been found in a back alley of Knockturn.

I wanted to puke up my dinner. The body was barely recognizeable. The only distinctive thing about it was the Dark Mark on his left arm, faded but there.

"That's no way to die." I turned to my wife and nodded.

Why the hell did Neville turn? What happened to him to do this?

As I thought this, there was suddenly some rustling from in the back of the Alley. I pointed at where it came from and Daphne nodded. We got out our wands and slowly but surely made our way to it.

"Surprise, bitches!" was what Neville yelled out before he leaped out from behind the dumpster. Almost as soon as he did that, curses and spells started flying everywhere. Nothing was working.

Finally, he said, "You know, I never did get to show you something cool yesterday."

Just as he was about to attack, a streak of blonde came out of nowhere and leaped onto Neville's back.

"Die, you bastard!" yelled out Draco Malfoy as he drove a knife into Neville repeatedly. What the Bloody Hell is going on? Why is Draco Malfoy trying to kill Neville?

Not that I'm not happy someone is.

Wait a minute. This could be the break we're all looking for. Two birds with one stone. Malfoy kills Neville, and we get him to confess to the other murders.

Except that Malfoy was thrown off Neville and the son of a bitch apparated away, flipping us off again.

As Malfoy wiped the knife blade clean, he licked it with his tongue and then muttered something. Probably, if I had to guess, "Hmm…B-Positive" or some other sick shit.

"That how you do all your victims, Malfoy?" I shouted.

He looked up to me and my Wife and smirked.

"Enjoy the show, Weasel King?"

Great. Just great. Back to school day taunts. Typical Malfoy.

"If you hadn't gone psycho on him, we would have had him!" yelled out Daphne as she holstered her wand.

"And if I hadn't, you two would be dead!"

"We were doing fine, you bastard! You let him get away!" I shouted, walking up to the son of a bitch. Malfoy had sheathed his knife and now stood up, staring me eye to eye. Monster to man. Auror to Killer.

If Tonks hadn't decided to show up at that minute, things probably would have got bloody. Instead she spoke words. I couldn't understand them at first.

But then she spoke the words that would haunt me for the rest of my life.

We had to work with Draco Malfoy to get Neville.

**I hope you enjoyed it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Myself, Tonks, Malfoy and several other Aurors walked through the Ministry, all in business mode. Apparently both myself and Malfoy are both after Neville.

I can only imagine why Malfoy is after him. Maybe he's just bored and decided to kill Neville Longbottom for kicks. Or maybe someone hired him to kill Neville. The second one to me seems like the most obvious. Then again, it could be the first one too. When has Malfoy ever needed an excuse to kill someone?

Bloody monster is what that Bastard is. If I had it my way he'd be at the bottom of the North Sea right now, with a boat anchor chained to him.

We came to the Auror's Office, finally, and before we went any further, I stopped and turned to Malfoy. He had a sneer on his face and asked, "What?"

I said nothing before pulling out an evidence box and placed it on the table beside him.

"Only ones allowed weapons beyond this point are Official Aurors or Hit Wizards only. Put the knife and wand in."

Malfoy, for once, did as he was told and took them from his belt on the right side.

"And the one on your left." said Daphne, with a straight face. God I love her. That look she can give someone is beautiful.

I didn't think it was possible, but Draco Malfoy's sneer seemed to grow worse as he took out an exact copy of the knife from his left side.

"And the two on your legs." continued Tonks.

He looked at her incredulously before bending down and retrieving the two from his boots.

I to pull one of the knives out and examined it. It had a distinctive upswept curve to it and seemed to have been whitewashed several times. As if done by bleach.

"Like them, Weasel King? They're called the Sharpfinger."

I put it back in the box and smiled. "You bleach your knives, Malfoy?"

"Well I like to keep them germ-free, Weasley."

I considered this for a minute. Complete and utter bollocks. There is no way he cares if they're germ-free. More like evidence-free. And there is no way these were the only weapons Malfoy had on him.

I rolled my neck and turned to the new guy. I think his name was Wilkins or something.

"Deputy Auror Wilkins, pat him down."

Malfoy was shoved against the wall and Wilkins started to pat him down. I feel smug. It's a good feeling. And payback is a dish best served cold.

From the small of his back, Deputy Auror Wilkins produced what the Muggle's called a tomahawk. It went into the box.

And underneath Malfoy's arms, Wilkins found two knives that I believe, if my Muggle history knowledge is correct, were inspired by a man named Bowie or something. Either way, they were quite large and went in the box as well.

Before Malfoy could say anything, I came closer to him and said, "And don't even think about trying to say "My Father will hear about this.""

He sneered at me and replied, "Oh yeah. I almost forgot. You killed my Father."

I smirked and said, "Damn right I did. Now come on."

We made our way to Luna's office and as soon as we got there, we shut the door. Luna turned around in her chair as she almost always did with smile on her face.

"Hello everyone. I'm glad to see you here. Even you, Mr. Malfoy. Please, sit down."

As Malfoy took a seat in front of her, he couldn't help but snark, "And just who in their right mind made you Head Auror?"

I was about to headslap him when Luna replied, "The Nargles helped sway Mr. Shacklebolt to appoint me this position. I understand that you wish to work with us on the Neville Longbottom case?"

"Well Ms. Lovegood, it appears I don't have a choice in the matter."

I wish there was a choice in the matter. I wish I didn't have to work with him. I wish I could throw him in Azkaban and swallow the key!

"Very well, Mr. Malfoy. You are, until this case is resolved, hired on a counsultant. You will be paid reasonably for your services…."

This went on for what seemed like hours. Luna kept over things that Malfoy needed to know. Can't believe that he'll actually be covered by our Insurance Plan.

I'm actually tempted to kill him right here and now. It would be easy. Just a Killing Curse to the head.

Of course, then I'd be thrown into Azkaban and Neville would still be on the loose.

After everything had been gone over, we made our way to a spare office we had. Usually we never used this one unless it was for a taskforce. I suppose with all things considered, we would have to be one.

Tonks was the one who laid out the files on the desk and Wilkins started writing on the white board we had. Daphne and I took our seats furthest from Malfoy, who had his back to wall, staring at the board.

Tonks finally walked up to the board and said, "Alright. Here's what we know. Dead guy is Derek Mulciber. He was Basil Mulciber's brother and used the alias 'Devil' for a good portion of his life. Used to be a Death Eater during the First War. Voldemort broke him out in 1996 but he defected. Until today, nobody had a clue where he was. "

I commented, "Guess Neville finally caught up to him."

"Nah, you think?" deadpanned Malfoy and seemed to be the target of death glares from everyone in the room, including myself.

Silence came to the room after Malfoy had said that and nobody seemed willing to break it.

Why the hell do we have to work with him anyway? Oh yeah. That's right. Neville Bloody Longbottom decided to go crazy one day.

"So why were you after Longbottom anyway, Malfoy?" asked Wilkins. Smart man. Maybe we'll catch Malfoy with a slip of the tongue.

The sociopath seemed to think for a minute before answering.

"A friend of a friend wanted to know where Devil had disappeared to. I offered my services to help find him."

Nothing more was said on that subject and we let it drop.

"So why did Neville decide to go crazy?"

I looked at Daphne, unsurprised that she asked that question. That, to be honest, has been bugging me ever since this case started.

I knew him, or I thought I knew Neville, for 16 years. If not for Hermione and Harry, I'd consider him my best Mate. I never thought he'd turn out dark.

"That's been bugging me, Greengrass," Malfoy interjected. "He was the nicest guy at Hogwarts! He won Nice Guy of the Year, for Merlin's sake!"

"It's true. He did. Why did he start killing Dark Wizards then?" asked Wilkins.

"Isn't that Saint Potter's job, Weasel King?" pipped Malfoy. He knows how much I hate that nickname. I ignored it and thought for a minute.

"Harry could kill a man in a heart beat…if he had a good enough reason or in self-defense."

Daphne snickered and said, "You know, I'm surprised that Harry didn't snap and go after you, Malfoy."

Malfoy seemed to start laughing at that statement and replied, "Who cares, Greengrass? I still shagged your sister."

Almost everybody in the room got up and had their wands out at that last comment. I'm gonna kill him. I'm gonna kill that son of a bitch, once and for all.

It was Tonks, however, that managed to keep a cool head.

"Alright everyone! Let's just all calm down!"

It wasn't long before everyone decided to go out and get some air. Or, in my case, get some coffee.

The break room for the Auror department is pretty relaxing. We keep it stocked with coffee, tea and anything else you might want for a small break.

Personally, I cannot live with coffee. Harry introduced me to the beverage one time and I've been addicted since. It has to be black. No cream. No sugar. Black, hot coffee.

"I am so sorry about that, Ron."

I turned around after pouring my coffee and saw Tonks sitting down with some tea in her hand. I decided to sit down with her.

"Not your fault. It's that bastard's fault. I still can't believe you're related to him!"

She smirked and took a sip of her tea before saying, "Not my favorite cousin. I can assure you that."

We both snickered at that. I took a long sip of my coffee and let the warm nectar wake me up. Then it occurred to me that Tonks had been keeping to herself for quite a bit now. Hadn't really had a chance to talk with her alone for a while.

"So uh, how's Teddy and your Mum doing?"

She rolled her neck and replied, "They're doing good. Mum started seeing someone."

This got my interest.

"Really?"

"Yeah, she started seeing him a few months back. Not really my first choice, but I do approve."

I was about to ask just who was seeing her Mum when Luna walked in and poured herself some tea. Both me and Tonks shut our mouths as our boss downed it one gulp and said, "Aurors Weasley and Tonks, we have a problem."

**Outside the Ministry of Magic**

Blaise Zabini was sprawled out for the world to see, in front of the entrance to the Ministry. He was barely recognizable. The only thing I could recognize was his face.

Everything else…That's no way to die. He was git, but he didn't deserve this.

"He wasn't even a Dark Wizard."

I looked at Malfoy and saw no smirk, sneer or anything smug on his face. It was a solemn look, one I didn't think he was capable of.

I remembered the two of them were mates at Hogwarts. Probably not best friends, but I know they hung out quite a bit. If he was capable of emotions, he had to be taking it hard.

"He's devolving."

Tonks looked like she wanted to throw up. I couldn't blame her. Then I realized something. The body was fresh. Neville couldn't be far away.

"He has to be close. Daphne, come with me. Tonks, you go with Malfoy. Let's move!"

Daphne and I started walking around in the opposite direction of Tonks and Malfoy. We came across an alleyway and Daphne said, "I'll take point."

I said nothing more before pulling out my own wand. We moved slowly down it.

The last I remember before everything went black was Daphne yelling out, "Look out!"

**I hope you enjoyed it. Leave a review if you want.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

You know, I've been through a lot in my 27 years of living. But I've made it out pretty well, if I say so myself. But whatever it was that hit me, it feels like I got run over by a double-decker bus for crying out loud!

I slowly came to. The first thing I noticed was the smell of the room. Sanitized. Clean.

Oh God, I'm in St. Mungo's.

Don't get me wrong. The Hospital serves its purpose. But I hate coming here. I absolutely hate it.

I looked at who was in the room. Luna and Tonks were sitting in a chair by my bed. Then I saw someone that I hadn't seen in forever. Hermione had her nose in a book, sitting near the sink in the room.

"Hey guys." was what I said weakly. How long had I been out? What the bloody Hell happened?

Where was my wife?

"Glad to see you're awake, Ron." was what Hermione said as she came over to my bed.

Hermione, for the last four years, has been pursuing a dream of building the ultimate library. Fitting, honestly. She's always had her nose in a book. Honestly she'd probably do that than anything else.

But aside from that, she's also been serving as a lawyer for the Justice system.

"What happened?"

That's when Tonks stepped forward.

"You and Daphne were ambushed by Longbottom. You've been out of it for two days."

I did a brief check to make sure all my limbs were still intact. Yep, they're still here. At least he didn't summon giant spiders to attack us.

Oh crap. Daphne. Where's Daphne?

I was about to ask that when Tonks said, "Ron, we've got some bad news."

I had cut myself free of all those wires they had hooked up to me and walked into my wife's room. Malfoy was in there, stoned faced.

Sitting next to him was my dear sister-in law, Astoria, equally solemn. I didn't even feel a shiver down my spine like I normally do around her.

My wife was in a coma. She lost a lot of blood on the scene. Daphne was nearly dead by the time we were found.

That bastard. He hurt the woman I love. I'll kill him. I'll turn him into carrion. I will make him pay.

**_7 years ago, The Leaky Cauldron_**

_I walked in with Luna, looking the place over. I didn't see any noticeable threats. It's a force of habit really. They beat that into your head in basic Auror Training._

_"Alright Luna. You got me here. So who's this friend of yours you want to me?" I asked. I wonder who it is?_

_"Patience, Ron. You'll see in a minute." was her reply. The suspense was killing me._

_We finally came up to a woman. A woman I haven't seen since Hogwarts._

_"Ron, I want you to meet Daphne. She works with the Aurors too."_

"Weasley, I am so sorry."

I turned to face Malfoy. I couldn't detect any hint of a lie in his words. So I said what I thought I'd never say.

"Thanks…Malfoy."

I turned back to my wife and kissed her on the forehead. I refused to cry. I had a job to do. Neville would pay for this.

"Let's get this son of a bitch." said Astoria firmly.

* * *

><p>"Alright. The killing's started in the year 2000. What the hell happened to make Neville snap that year?" I demanded as I paced in front of the white board we had.<p>

The spare office was now crowded. Tonks, Hermione, Luna, Malfoy and Astoria were all frantically searching the files we had on Neville, this whole case and everything else.

We had to figure out his trigger. What made him turn psycho? If we could figure that out, we could find his next victim before it's too late.

If we could do that, I could get my vengeance.

Malfoy said, "Frank and Alice kicked the bucket in '99. Wasn't that."

That gave me an idea.

"Ok. It wasn't them dying." I wrote his parents names on the board "What about the people who made them insane?"

Tonks got up and took the marker from my hand. She wrote the names Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange underneath Frank and Alice and then drew an arrow to them.

"Bellatrix and Rodolphus were killed the same day Voldemort died, two years before Neville snapped!"

Hermione was the next one to get up. She took the marker and wrote something on the board as well, but blocked it from my view.

"Crouch Jr. had his soul sucked out in 1995 and his body thrown into the North Sea. There's only one person alive today of that original four. Rabastan Lestrange."

Almost as soon as she had spoken the name, I had pulled out my wand and yelled, "_Accio Lestrange Case File!_"

I held my hand out when it flew into it lighting fast. That's it. It had to be Rabastan.

I practically threw it on the table and opened it up to the last page. It was all there. As the they gathered around, I read from it.

"July 4th, year 2000. Rabastan Lestrange Pardoned by Minister of Magic."

I remember that trial like it was yesterday. Rabastan had hired a really expensive attorney and was wearing his best dress robes. He had sued the Ministry of Magic for Wrongful Imprisonment and Psychological Torture. And won.

"I was there. Harry provided the key evidence that his trial was sham…" started Hermione.

"He also proved he didn't torture Frank and Alice, and that Barty Sr. was a Court Vigilante and corrupt as hell!" finished Tonks.

"That's it. Had to have been. Longbottom saw it in the paper and he snapped." was all Malfoy had to say on the matter.

I looked at him and asked, "What happened to him after the trial?"

"Took all his money and moved to Parris. Said he didn't feel welcome in England."

Then I realized what we had to do.

"Son of a bitch."

"What?" asked Hermione.

"We've got to work with Rabastan Lestrange. Come on!" was all I had to say as I practically ran out the door to the Floo. I happened to look behind me and Malfoy, Astoria and Tonks were right behind me.

The Floo trip to Rabastan Lestrange's house in Paris was a short one. Only Malfoy knew where it was and we had to follow him through the fire to get there.

Almost as soon as we all had come through the fire, we were greeted by a…I'm not even sure what to call it.

"But Andi, I keep telling you that…" was what Rabastan Lestrange had to say before he looked our way. Before he had though, he had seemed to be in the middle of lunch. And a passionate conversation with a woman who looked like Bellatrix Lestrange, save for the brunette hair.

A woman who looked like Andromeda Tonks.

An awkward silence ensued for quite a while. As if no one really knew what to say. It gave me a chance to look Rabastan over. Compared to his re-trial, he actually looked healthier. He had trimmed his beard, his hair was actually presentable.

But a few things hadn't changed though. His face was gaunt, no doubt from Azkaban. Dark bags lined his eyes, which barely had life in them.

Tonks was the one who finally broke the awkward silence when she said, rather nonchalantly I might add, "Hi, Mum."

"Hello, Dora. Mr. Weasley. Mrs. Malfoy." was her reply. I noted mentally that she didn't acknowledge Malfoy.

Rabastan seemed to shake his head and looked us all over before he said, "Hello, Nephew. What are all you people doing in my house?"

"Rabastan, please be nice." Andromeda kindly said. It seemed to have a calming effected on the ex-Death Eater, as the tension in his shoulders diminished.

"Just what the bloody Hell is this?! Uncle Rab, what are you doing here with this…This…" stammered Malfoy. I glanced over at him as he tried to find the words to say.

"Mr. Malfoy, why don't you just save yourself the trouble now, and shut your mouth." deadpanned Andromeda.

This is just rich. Malfoy's Blood Supremacist Uncle dating a Blood Traitor. His whole image of who Rabastan was had to have been shattered.

Excellent. I couldn't help myself as I started to laugh. Laughing at the absurdity of the situation. No, scratch that. Laughing at Malfoy as he stood there with his jaw dropped.

Malfoy finally yelled out, "Stop it! Stop laughing!"

This only made me laugh harder.

"Stop it right now!"

"NO!"

Astoria finally had enough of it and yelled at both of us, "Both of you knock it off this instant!"

Rabastan had pinched his nose during my little outbreak of laughter and finally asked, "Is anyone here going to explain this to me?"

Tonks decided to do it.

"Rabastan, do you remember Neville Longbottom?"

It took what seemed like several hours to explain to Rabastan Lestrange how he being pardoned had set off a chain of events that turned Neville into a vengeance crazed vigilante.

During the explanation, Rabastan seemed to go from frustrated to slightly worried, then back to frustrated. He muttered quite a few things under his breath, which I am sure were ideas of just what he was going to do to Longbottom if he got his hands on him. Apparently a few of the victims were his mates who had escaped Azkaban.

When Tonks had finally finished, Rabastan took a moment to think it over before reaching into his suit jacket and retrieved a tobacco pouch. Taking a pinch, he set it in his mouth and leaned back in his chair. He seemed to be lost in thought, as if he didn't have someone after his head.

He finally spoke.

"On a scale of 1 to 10, Mr. Weasley, how bad is he?"

"Eh, I'd say 7. Maybe 8."

That's when Tonks said, "Rabastan, we need to use you as bait to draw him out."

He rolled his neck a bit, got up and walked over to his liquor cabinet. After he poured a drink, he walked back over and asked, "I assume that you all, along with many other Aurors will present, correct?"

"Yes."

With that, he proceeded to down his entire drink in one gulp. He looked back at me and said, "Let's do it."

* * *

><p>The amount of patrons in the Leaky Cauldron was surprisingly low. That is, if I didn't count the shear amount of Aurors, Hit-Wizards and Malfoy in the building, hidden among the booths and ready to strike in an instant.<p>

And of course, in the middle of the room, was Rabastan Lestrange, who sipped on some brew that I'm sure would melt a dragon's throat. On his person he had his wand, a 10 inch masterpiece made of Blackthorn and containing a core of Dragon Heartstring.

Each and every person here was willing to kill Neville Longbottom if it came down to it. Most of us had had numerous years of training and fighting. If I said so myself, it was a crack fighting force.

Rabastan, to his credit, seemed to have a calm look about him. Like he had made peace with his Maker and wasn't afraid to die.

"Think he'll show up?" Malfoy was running his fingers over the handle of his wand. We had been forced to give him his weapons back for this mission, much to our dismay.

"Probably." As I said that, I thought about Hannah's reaction when we told her the news. She had been shocked. Heartbroken that her husband became what he was.

That's why she had left. She didn't want any part of this. I don't blame her.

"Rabastan Lestrange!" shrieked a voice. I turned around and one of my worst nightmares walked up to Rabastan. Crap. Crap. Crap. CRAP!

Rabastan's look of calm resoluteness had vanished. Replaced by a look of panic. I don't blame him. Not one likes to be interviewed by Rita Skeeter.

"Ms. Skeeter, this really is a bad time. Perhaps we could do this later?" pleaded Rabastan. I almost burst out laughing, but forced it down. This is not good. If she keeps bugging him, our trap will be revealed. Neville will know something is up. We can't let that happen.

"Really? I remember the last time you said that, right before your re-trial. You said that you would let me interview you afterwards," was what the smug bitch said.

I promptly got up and started walking towards them as Rabastan's face fell flat and said, "I lied."

Even after I sat down and tried to get her to stop, Skeeter kept going on and on.

Rabastan finally set his wand on the table, aimed at Skeeter. That actually shut her up.

"Enough is enough, Ms. Skeeter. I have had it with your motherfucking questions in this motherfucking pub! Leave now, or else I will…"

"You'll do what, exactly, Rabastan Lestrange?" The words ice-skated across my spine as I turned to my side, hand already on my wand. Neville Longbottom had apparated right beside me, his wand aimed at Rabastan.

How did he do that? It doesn't matter. We've got him where we want him now. Now I can have my vengeance.

Rabastan turned smug as he smirked.

"Hello, Mr. Longbottom. It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"Shut up!" yelled out Neville. His hands shook and he was sweating profusely.

"How's Mum and Dad, by the way?"

Neville's breathing had to have sky-rocketed at the mention of his parents. But his face didn't show it.

"You're going to die today, Rabastan. Soon you're going to see your brother and sister in Hell!"

Rabastan's smirk only grew larger as he pointed to me.

"If that happens, him and everyone else in this pub will kill you."

Neville turned around to face my wand pointed at his face. I guess that when he apparated here, he didn't noticed me sitting across from Rabastan. But that doesn't matter. He's mine. Two words are all it will take. Just say them Weasley and nobody will blame you.

I tried to cast the Killing Curse. No words came from my mouth. I tried it again. Nothing happened.

I realized I couldn't do it. No matter much I wanted it. No matter how much I needed to, I couldn't bring myself to kill a man in cold blood.

As I was about to cast the Binding Spell, Neville saw and opportunity and had raised his wand to my face. Was this it? Was I about to die?

Neville's lips began to move but I heard no words. Who was going to tell my Mum and Dad? My brothers? What about Ginny?

Who would tell Daphne?

That's when I felt blood splatter my face and saw Neville collapse on to me. He was dead. And sticking out of the back of his head was a tomahawk. I looked up and saw Malfoy standing, his right arm out-stretched.

Malfoy had saved my life. Draco Malfoy saved my life.

I wish Neville had just gotten it over with. Just great. Now I am in debt to Draco Malfoy! This is worse than death. This truly is Hell.

Malfoy walked over to Neville's body and wretched the tomahawk free. He looked me in the eyes and said, "You know Weasley, us bastards have our uses too."

* * *

><p>Jimmy Buffet had decided today that it was 5 o'clock somewhere and therefore it was time to drink. And to be perfectly honest, I completely agree with him.<p>

Me and Daphne were walking across the warm sand barefoot and if I say so myself, blending in quite well. If I remember correctly, Negril, Jamaica is a Wizarding Community. One where anyone can come to escape the pressures of everyday life.

Margaritaville was slow today, but it was no surprise to see Harry bar-tending to the few customers that were here. I smiled and said, "Hey Harry!"

He looked my way and waved us over. As we took a seat, he sighed and said, "I heard about what happened."

"Yeah. Bastard got exactly what he deserved," was my wife's reply. I fully agreed. It's tragic that Neville went down the path he did. It really is. Guy never got a true break in his whole life.

In my book, the only break he got was Hannah and their son. And even that didn't last when he went Dark.

But honestly, compared to being thrown through the Veil of Death or spending the rest of his life in Azkaban, Malfoy's tomahawk embedding itself in the back of his head was probably the better of those three options.

Harry said nothing more before pulling out three shot glasses and a bottle of rum. He poured it into all three of them and passed us two.

We raised our glasses as he said to us, "Happy Anniversary, guys."

**The End.**

**I hope you all enjoyed it and many thanks to everyone who supported me through this project.**


End file.
